Medic (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Medic_SC2_Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |image2=Medic SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders Mira's Marauders Moebius Corps |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Legacy of the Void Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role=Support trooper |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=60 60 (+6 per level) (Co-op Missions Raynor) |shield= |energy=200 (init. 50) |engyregen=0.5625 |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological |armortype=*Light |supply=2 |costmin=75 |costgas=50 |time=25 10 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Barracks |req=*Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) *None (with Advanced Medic Facilities) (Wings of Liberty only) |hotkey=E |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight=10 |detect= |cooldown= |cancel= |campaign=x |npc=x |nocat= |trans= |transsize=1 |speed=2.25 }} Medics are a campaign and Co-op Missions only unit in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. They are unlocked by playing the mission "The Outlaws".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. The healing ability has a somewhat longer range than in StarCraft, allowing medics to stay behind friendly troops. Bunkered medics may also heal troops in the same bunker, allowing bunkered s to use stimpacks more liberally. Medics are cheaper and available earlier in the campaign than the medivac dropship. Medics are better able to keep formation with infantry, but are in turn more vulnerable to attack. Medics have a higher priority in StarCraft II than in StarCraft and are more likely to be targeted. Game Unit Wings of Liberty ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Medics can be used by Jim Raynor in Co-op Missions. Tychus Findlay has access to an elite outlaw medic named Lt. Nikara. ;Upgrades and Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Medic Quotations Development Early concept art for the medic depicts it equipped with a rear-mounted energy shield generator, along with a bayonet in place of its usual shield.Toyama, Kevin. The Art of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (hardcover). Insight Editions, July 27, 2010. When developing StarCraft II, Dustin Browder and David Kim wanted to go somewhere else for the terran healing role. While medics were powerful, there wasn't a lot of counterplay for the unit. Even in moderate skill levels, even picking off a single medic was difficult for players. Furthermore, medics in the original game encouraged a passive playstyle for terrans; a faction that already excelled in static defense due to their bunkers and siege tanks.2018-04-03, EVOLUTION COMPLETE: REIMAGINING CLASSIC STARCRAFT UNITS FOR STARCRAFT II. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-03-07 In early builds the medic was available in multiplayer before being replaced by the medivac dropship.Cavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. The medics could not jump and made reapers much less useful.2008-24-06. Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p3. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 The medic's abilities remained largely the same as in StarCraft. Medics were produced from barracks with attached tech labs.Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22. The medic's campaign-only upgrades would make them overpowered in multiplayer.Dustin Browder, Destructoid. 2009-06-29. Destructoid Interview. Destructoid. Accessed 2009-06-29. Per the development of StarCraft II, it was decided that if a unit was being brought back from the original, something else had to be cut. In the context of that conversation, a developer pointed out that all the medic really did in the original was heal. Someone else followed up with how the dropship only transported units. David Kim had what he described as a "eureka moment" and thought about combining the two. The dropship was good for harassment in StarCraft multiplayer matches, and in that tactic, players always paired marines with medics. Thus, why not combine the units? Furthermore, the medivac would allow opponents to "read" the terran player better in multiplayer, since the dropship was more distinct than an infantry unit. Furthermore, the medivac would encourage terran players to play more aggressively. In initial development, Campbell returned to voice the medic. However, as she was replaced with Tricia Helfer, she has expressed doubt as to whether the current lines are her own (at least in terms of delivery).2015-05-25, Interview with Glynnis Campbell. StarCraft Wiki, accessed on 2015-05-30 The Galaxy Map Editor contains a "mercenary" medic model that is unused in Wings of Liberty. The model was later used for Skibi's Angel in Left 2 Die, and then Field Response Theta in Heart of the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Cut Abilities *Flare **The grenade launcher ability had been changed to reveal an area rather than blind a target unit.Leord. 2007-09-20. Research Flare. The Unofficial Starcraft 2 Forums @ IncGamers. Accessed 2007-10-11.Karune. 2008-02-12. Terran Medic Abilites. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-12. It cost 50 energy. The flare did not act as a detector, but it did reveal terrain over cliffs (spotting for siege tank attacks). Images File:KillTeamMedic WoL Game1.JPG|Kill team medic References